


Solisan

by Caelholdt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically just a bunch of backstory for a DnD character of mine, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelholdt/pseuds/Caelholdt
Summary: The Empire of Cirnir has stood for over 1000 years. The founding emperor carved his path in life. His stalwart guardian and eternal companion, Xander Leon Solis, stood by his side the entire time. House Solis was once the mightiest and most beloved noble house in the Empire. From the daughter of the dragonslayer to the man who would raise House Solis’ destroyer, this is their story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Katarina: Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/a/j8piBbp  
> Image made using Picrew.
> 
> Xander Leon Solis was said to have slain a dragon in defense of his closest friend. That friend would go on to found the Empire of Cirnir, and Xander would remain the Emperor’s staunch guardian, as well as a legendary hero for his valor in slaying the dragon. This is the tale of his daughter, Katarina Lianne Solis.

“Ha!”

Two small swords clashed together, their wielders locked in a fierce battle. A young girl with blonde hair tied back was pushing back a dark-haired boy, but the boy quickly regained the advantage. A wide grin stretched across the boy’s face, met by determination from the girl. Their swords clashed again and again, their wielders remarkably even. However, cuts and scrapes could be seen on the children’s faces and arms, until...

“Ow!”

A leg swept under the girl and sent her falling on her back. The boy let out a triumphant laugh, pointing his sword at the girl.

“Looks like I win this one, Kat!”

“No fair, Fred! You’re not supposed to do that! Uncle Faust always tells us to fight fair!”

“But Uncle Xander always says to do whatever it takes to win!”

“Papa isn’t here right now!”

“Neither is Dad!”

“Ahem.”

The two children immediately turned toward the door, to see their fathers standing there. Emperor Faustus Zoticus I, who had founded the Empire a mere seven years ago, and his closest friend Xander Solis, Captain of the Royal Guard. Faustus looked rather irritated, while Xander had an enthusiastic smile.

“How long were you watching?” Katarina looked concerned, as though they were going to get in trouble. The children, a mere five years old, did not yet understand the weight of their parents’ names and responsibilities, but they at least knew they were respected and powerful.

“Oh, us? We were there the whole time. Nice show, you guys. Looks like I haven’t been wasting my money on those fancy lessons.” Xander laughed, but stopped when he noticed the Emperor’s glare.

“Xander, that isn’t the point. Look at our children. What are people going to say when they see Frederick and Katarina covered in cuts?”

Katarina looked ashamed, looking at the cuts on her arms, but Frederick merely looked triumphant.

“They’re gonna think I’m the strongest! Stronger than Kat, or Dad, or maybe even Uncle Xander!”

Xander laughed again and walked over to the boy, ruffling his hair playfully. “You got a long way to go, little man, but I bet you’ll do it someday.”

Faustus, on the other hand, merely let out a sigh, walking over to the children as well. “I know that Xander has been paying for lessons, and I know we have healers on hand. But I can’t stress enough that swords are not toys. Yes, some people have fun using them, and they can be used to protect people, but they are dangerous and you need to be careful. Do you understand?” The Emperor’s voice was firm yet gentle, not wanting to risk upsetting the children.

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Yes, Uncle Faust.”

The Emperor placed a hand on each child’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “I have no doubt you’ll both grow up to be incredible. But don’t do this again without one of us there, okay?”

Both children nodded, and Xander chose that moment to interject. “So, why don’t we get you guys patched up and then we can go out for some sweets?”

At this, Katarina and Frederick perked up, but Faustus let out a sigh. “I’m afraid I must decline. I have a lot of work to do. I really can’t afford any more break time. Could you bring me something back?”

“Come on Uncle Faust, it’ll be fun. We haven’t all gone out in forever!” Katarina looked like she was going to cry, but the Emperor was undeterred.

“My job keeps me very busy. I promise the next time I have the chance, we can all go out, okay?”

“Aw... Okay...” Katarina still looked rather disappointed, but seemed to have accepted it.

“Don’t be sad, Kat. Dad always keeps his promises!” Frederick had a smile on his face, putting an arm around Katarina.

“That he does, Freddy. C’mon guys. Gotta get you mighty warriors patched up.” Xander started walking, and the children followed behind him.

“Oh, Frederick. I hope that you calm down when the time comes for you to ascend the throne.” Faustus spoke quietly once he was alone, looking to be deep in thought before returning to his chambers.


	2. Katarina: Her Dream

“Take this!”

Frederick’s sword clashed against Katarina’s, the girl having taken a defensive stance. Unfortunately, Frederick had fallen right into a trap. Katarina parried the strike, and pushed against Frederick’s chest with the pommel of her blade before he could react. He fell onto his back, Katarina’s sword mere inches from his face.

“I didn’t think that technique Uncle Faust taught me would actually work on you, Fred. I figured you’d break through.”

“Ugh. You win this one, Kat. Looks like we’re still tied, huh?” Frederick stood up and wiped some sweat from his forehead, his dark hair sticking to his face somewhat. The fight had been going on for a while, the two teenagers having fought quite evenly. Unfortunately for Frederick, Katarina had taken something of a gamble, and the gamble had paid off.

The two teens heard clapping from the sidelines, both enthusiastic and subdued. Xander and Faustus had been watching the entire time, having wished to see their children’s development.

“You did wonderfully with that technique I taught you, Katarina. At this point I’m not sure what I can still teach you.” The Emperor had a smile on his face, clearly proud of the children.

“You too, Freddy. You’ve gotta watch out for stuff like that though. I know it’s fun to throw your all into every attack, but doing that can put you at serious risk. Look at how Kat turned the tables.” Xander had a smile on his face as well, despite the warning he was providing.

“I’ve gotta say Kat, that was pretty sneaky. Maybe Uncle Xander’s been rubbing off on you after all.” Frederick didn’t seem particularly upset by his loss, but grimaced at the addition of a mark on the wall. Xander had taken to carving a notch into the wall with a knife for every victory either teen took. As of now, it was a tie. Really though, it had always been a tie. Neither remained ahead of the other for long, a testament to the skill each possessed.

“I guess so. What about you though? You didn’t really use any tricks. You must really be Uncle Faust’s son, huh?” Katarina had a smile on her face as she teased her rival, and Frederick merely shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess so. It’s more fun to do it with a bunch of raw strength. Where’s the fun in a bunch of tricks when you can beat down the enemy with as much power as possible?” Frederick couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. A look of concern flashed across Faustus’ face for but a single moment, but he quickly shook it off.

“Can’t argue with that line of thinking, honestly. Anyway. Kat, you mind coming with me for a while? I want to talk to you about something.” Xander looked to his daughter, who nodded her head.

“Of course. I’ll see you later, Fred, Uncle Faust.”

“No problem. See ya, Kat.”

“Yes, see you later.”

With that, Xander and Katarina left the training room, Xander opting to go to his study.

“So, Katarina.”

It was never a good sign when Xander referred to his daughter by her full name. He was always a nicknames sort of person, unless he was particularly serious. So Katarina did not feel confident. “Yes, Father?”

“As you know, I’m Captain of the Royal Guard. Have been since Faustus founded the Empire. The Captain of the Royal Guard is charged with being the Emperor’s personal protector, as well as leading Cirnir’s military.”

“Yes. No assassin has managed to so much as step into the same room as Uncle Faust with you protecting him.” Katarina sounded suspicious. And perhaps she was. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she didn’t like it one bit.

“That’s right. Only the strongest swordsman in the land could ever become Captain. Right now, that’s still me. But I have a feeling that someday, Katarina, it’s going to be you.”

Oh no. Here it was. Katarina had felt as though her father would bring this up sooner or later, but she had hoped it would take longer. “Father, I could never be at your level.”

“That’s not true. Katarina, when Faustus passes away, I’d like you to be my successor. Just as I have been Faustus’ steadfast guardian, I want you to be the same for Frederick.” Xander sounded dead serious about this, but it was clear he was excited. There was a spark in his eyes that Katarina knew could turn into a flame if she approached this wrong.

“I... Father, I would prefer not to be stuck in your shadow my entire life. Your deeds are legendary. You slayed a dragon to save Uncle Faust. I could never do that. You’re the Empire’s greatest hero. Someday, people are going to practically worship you. You’re what every Captain will aspire to be. I want to help Fred run this Empire. I want to stand by his side not as a guardian, but as an advisor.” Katarina gradually grew more passionate, desperately hoping for her plea to reach her esteemed father’s ears.

The silence was palpable. Xander’s expression was stony and his eyes darkened. “Katarina. Your talent with the sword is near unheard-of. If I were not alive, I have no doubt you would be the world’s greatest swordsman. Your potential outstrips my own. You would really put that talent to waste?”

“I would rather follow my passion than my talent, Father. I plan on speaking to Uncle Faust about learning law and politics. Fred is a bold and reckless person, and he’s just as good with a sword as I am. He doesn’t need a protector. He needs an advisor.”

Xander let out a long sigh, looking rather upset. “If that’s how you truly feel, Katarina, so be it. You’re 15 now. Soon enough you’ll be an adult. I think you’re old enough to know what you want to do with your life.”

Katarina’s expression lit up; honestly, she hadn’t expected her father to relent this easily. He was a stubborn man, prone to disregarding reason when he didn’t like it, but today wasn’t one of those days.

“Thank you so much, Father! I’ll make you and Uncle Faust proud, I promise!” Katarina wrapped her arms around Xander in a hug, and he awkwardly returned the embrace.

Meanwhile, Faustus had just finished a conversation with his own child. Frederick needed to understand the weight of being Emperor, and Faustus made sure to impart that. He believed that one could tell a lot about somebody by how they fought, and what he could tell about Frederick was concerning. The simple solution wasn’t always the best, yet Faustus wondered if he failed to teach his son that.

Upon retiring to his chambers, often shared with Xander, Faustus began to cough, though it soon ceased.


	3. Katarina: Shadows

“Hmm...”

Katarina, now twenty years of age, currently sat at a table across from the Emperor. She had been learning about politics for several years now, but only recently had the more intensive aspects began.

The Emperor, to his credit, was waiting patiently for an answer to his inquiry. His hands were folded together on the table, a patient smile on his face as he spoke, “Katarina, if there is no obvious solution to a problem, it is important to think outside the box.” 

Katarina twirled one of the strands of hair framing her face with a finger, humming in thought. “Well... Would an arranged political marriage suffice?” She spoke hesitantly, as though she did not believe in the conclusion she had come to. Perhaps she didn’t. She had always found it an unpleasant, even barbaric, concept.

Faustus gave her a nod, but the smile had dropped from his face. “That is one way, yes. If a losing war drains the resources from the country and there is no happy end in sight, the best way to pull through is to neutralize the enemy leader. How else might you do that though?”

Katarina looked frustrated for a moment, knowing she had not given the answer her mentor had wanted to hear. “I suppose... The most efficient way, strictly speaking, would be assassination.”

Faustus gave another nod, but before he could answer, he began to cough. He held up a hand, and then took a long sip of the tea he had prepared. After a few moments, he finally stopped, panting lightly to catch his breath. “Forgive me, Katarina. I find that I get... winded rather easily nowadays.”

In that moment, Katarina realized how delicate the Emperor seemed to be looking these days. His face had grown rather gaunt, his once-raven hair having begun to gray. Yet he refused to let his physical frailty get in the way. In those eyes was a strength found only in true rulers, and that strength had never faded. Katarina found herself wondering if he had possessed that strength since he was a child. Faustus had never spoken much of his life before the Empire, so she couldn’t help but wonder.

“Katarina?”

Katarina found herself shaken from her train of thought as Faustus spoke, and she quickly nodded. “I’m sorry Uncle, I was lost in thought. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I simply haven’t been sleeping well these days. Anyway, assassination is also a viable strategy. However, it would destabilize the enemy nation and put our own relations with them in jeopardy. How would you prevent this?”

Katarina honestly didn’t buy that excuse at all, but she turned her focus back to the lesson. Faustus never had been the type to say what he didn’t want to tell; it seemed as though her father alone could coax the Emperor into opening up. She would have to ask how he did it later. “I... I don’t really know.”

Faustus nodded slightly, letting out a soft hum. “Remember what I said about thinking outside the box. There is a solution to every problem. If the box you are provided does not contain what you seek, you must find a different one.”

A different box... Katarina contemplated the scenario, and came to two different conclusions. “Following an assassination of an enemy leader... Either exploit the enemy’s internal instability and forcibly annex them while they are incapable of sufficient resistance, or... Have the assassin disguise themselves and assume the position of enemy leader to install ourselves as shadow leaders, thus covertly turning the enemy into a puppet state of the Empire.”

Faustus was completely silent for a moment. Katarina swore the silence could have been cut with a knife. But then... “Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Katarina! I couldn’t have come up with a better answer myself! Now, they are both very viable strategies. A political marriage isn’t a bad idea either, but... It is unviable for the Empire at this point in time if we were to be in such a situation now, or during Frederick’s reign.”

Katarina smiled at the praise, before nodding in agreement. Neither her nor Frederick would ever agree to a political marriage. Faustus wouldn’t either, of course; though the Emperor’s wife had passed away in childbirth, Katarina had always felt as though his heart had belonged to another. Though the Emperor would never admit it. “Thank you, Uncle. I’m glad I was able to reach viable answers. But I can tell I still have a long way to go.”

“I will admit, yes. You do. But you’re going to get there sooner than you think. Now, I think that’s enough for today. We shall continue next week.” There was something wistful in the Emperor’s voice, but Katarina simply nodded.

“Yes. Thank you, Uncle. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Indeed. Goodbye, Katarina.”

And with that, Katarina left the Emperor’s study, to find her oldest friend and rival waiting in the hall.

“Ugh, finally. You and Dad were taking forever in there. Did you forget about our spar, Kat?”

Frederick looked rather annoyed, and Katarina let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Fred, Uncle Faust’s lesson was difficult today. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Frederick shrugged his shoulders, but winced slightly while doing so. This wasn’t lost on Katarina, but she chose to say nothing. “Nah. Uncle Xander kept me busy with lessons. It’s pretty cool to learn from the world’s greatest swordsman, you know.”

Katarina wasn’t so sure about the whole ‘world’s greatest swordsman’ thing, but she wasn’t going to pop Frederick’s bubble. There was so much of the world they hadn’t seen. Who was to say there weren’t swordsmen out there ten times as skilled as her father? She found herself feeling particularly small in that moment, and quickly resolved to abandon this line of thought. “I wonder who’ll win today.”

They both knew it probably wouldn’t be her. Frederick had been training harder than ever in recent years, while Katarina had drifted further and further away from the art of the blade. Both her father and Frederick must have been terribly disappointed in her. “Only one way to find out, right?” And with that, Frederick began walking, and Katarina followed.

After a long and grueling battle, Frederick had indeed prevailed. Just as they both knew he would. Glancing at the notches in the wall, Katarina noted that they were somehow still tied. She didn’t deserve it, really. To think, she had once admonished Frederick as children about using dirty tricks, and yet now it felt like that was the only way she could win. She felt her shirt stick to her body with sweat, and noted that the same must have been happening to Frederick.

...Or it would have been, if Frederick had not removed his shirt after winning. Wiping his forehead with it, he let out a yawn. “Man... How is it that you’re still that tough, Kat? Like father, like daughter, I guess?”

Katarina couldn’t help but observe Frederick’s body. Years of training with the sword had given him a body of hardened muscle, as strong and unbending as his personality. There were a number of scars that only served to give him a rugged charm. Many must have been dealt by herself or her father during training. Frederick’s face was no less impressive, the future Emperor having grown into a handsome man. Katarina felt her face redden with warmth, and quickly averted her gaze. “I guess so. I still think you’re better than me though.”

“Come on, I thought we established you guys are equal. The wall doesn’t lie, right?” Xander walked into the room, taking out a knife. Carving a notch for Frederick’s victory, he looked at the two exhausted swordsmen.

“Guess not. Well Kat, good fight. Wanna go out and grab lunch?” Frederick grinned and grabbed the spare shirt he’d brought with him, slipping it on.

“Sounds good. See you later, Father.” Katarina walked out first, and Frederick followed.

“See ya, Uncle Xander.”

With that, the two were off.

“I hope they have fun on their date.” Xander laughed to himself once he was alone, before heading to Faustus’ chambers.

Faustus was currently taking an herbal bath, and Xander walked into the bathroom as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world. To him, it probably was.

“Hey. Room for one more?” Xander didn’t really bother waiting for an answer, and stripped his clothes off anyway. If Frederick’s body had been scarred, Xander’s was near-mutilated, with significant scarring all over his torso.

Faustus was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “Of course.” 

With that, Xander stepped into the large bath as well, a frown on his face. “Hey, Faust. Have you been eating lately?” The Emperor’s clothing gave the impression of a strong, sturdy figure, but like this Faust looked... delicate. As though he would break apart in Xander’s arms any day now. This wasn’t normal.

“Of course I have. I have not been eating as much lately, I admit. The stress of ruling will do that to a man, I’m afraid.” Faustus was far more relaxed than Xander, seeming as though nothing was wrong in the world.

Xander, on the other hand, looked frustrated. “Bullshit. Faustus, it was far more stressful when we founded this Empire. Yet you didn’t look like this. What’s really going on? Look at me.”

Faustus sighed and looked into Xander’s eyes, and found that he could not lie. “I... have only a few more years left to live, I’m afraid. About five years ago, I started to come down with an illness. I do not know if fortune has merely forsaken me, or if this is a curse, but I have five years left at the most.”

Xander looked devastated. As though his entire world were on the edge of collapse. Maybe it was. “Faustus... How could you not tell me sooner? We could get the world’s greatest healers, or...”

“No. I do not believe there is a cure for this ailment. I didn’t want to blacken our remaining time together. Nor do I want our children to worry about me. Please keep this between us, Xander.”

“Damn it, Faust... It isn’t fair. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Those kids aren’t ready. They’re not gonna be ready in five years either. You can’t keep it from them forever.”

Faustus let out a long, weary sigh. He looked up to the ceiling, and nodded. “You’re right, of course. But I would like to keep it from them as long as possible. I’m sorry, Xander.”

Xander let out a sigh of his own, before gently wrapping his arms around Faustus. Somehow the idea was still so strange to him. In their youth, while Faustus hadn’t been as strong as him, he could still fend for himself. And he had always possessed a quiet, resolute inner strength, even when they were children. So why? Why did it have to be this way?

Before Xander knew it, he had started crying.


	4. Katarina: Change

Coughing. Emperor Faustus’ chambers were full of the sound of pained coughing, his chest heaving as he laid on his bed. Katarina, Frederick, and Xander stood at his side.

The once powerful Emperor had been reduced to a shell of his former self. What was once the same beautiful raven hair he had passed on to his son was now stained white by illness. His face was gaunt, and he looked emaciated. His eyes were closed, and it was clear he was in a great deal of pain.

If there was one thought going through the heads of heir, apprentice, and beloved alike, it was that this shouldn’t have happened. There should have been a way to prevent this. Or cure it. Or, if absolutely nothing else, at least delay the inevitable. But it was clear as day to everyone in the room, including Faustus himself, that this was the end of Cirnir’s beloved Emperor.

Towards his final days, Faustus had told Frederick and Katarina, now each 25, of his illness. Neither had handled it well. Frederick had retreated to his chambers, allowing nobody in to bear witness to his pain. Katarina, on the other hand, threw herself into her work to escape her emotions. As Faustus’ health declined and he became less able to do what was required of him, he leaned on his apprentice more and more. Eventually he had even given her a court title, declaring Katarina Solis the Minister of Laws. Indeed, it could be said that as of late, Katarina had been the true ruler of Cirnir, though she herself would adamantly deny such a notion.

Xander, meanwhile, had never left Faustus’ side. They were often together before, yes, but Xander became absolutely inseparable from the Emperor. As though he feared Faustus would slip away from him if he stepped away for even just five minutes.

The silence was finally broken by none other than the one whose condition had invoked it. Faustus’ eyes slowly opened, having turned nearly white. Those he loved most were, at best, blurry silhouettes. Shapes he could recognize, but whose features had long been lost to him. “Xander... Frederick... Katarina... Forgive me. I wish... that I had spent more time with you all. I am sorry... that I must leave you...”

Frederick was the first to respond. “Dad... Dad, why...? Why?! Why does it have to be like this?! I’m not ready to be Emperor! There’s still so much you have to do! Things we have to do together!” Tears streamed down his face, the heir to the throne falling to his knees. Frederick had never been one to allow others to see when he was upset, but at this point he hardly cared.

“You won’t be alone, Frederick... My beloved son... Katarina will walk by your side every step... Won’t she...?”

Katarina gave a resolute nod, her own eyes filling with tears. “Of course I will, Uncle.”

“Wonderful... You two are going to do great... You’ll lead Cirnir into a golden age, I know it... You two are... My legacy...”

“We won’t...” Katarina choked back a sob, kneeling beside Frederick. “We won’t let you down, Uncle...”

Faustus turned his head towards Xander, and spoke now to his dearest friend, his staunchest protector, his eternal partner. “Xander... Thank you, for all you have done... You have stood by my side many times, even when none other would dare... Because of you, I was able to find happiness... Because of you, I founded this Empire...”

Even Xander could not keep back his tears, falling to his knees just as their children had. “Of course, Faustus. There was never a moment where I didn’t consider standing with you.”

Faustus had a soft smile on his face, looking at his loved ones once more. How he wished, more than anything, that he could take in their faces one last time. Frederick and Katarina were as beautiful as the day they had been born. Xander’s beauty had never waned either. To Faustus, the beauty of their souls shined through their bodies. And though he could see that radiance as well as ever, he would have given anything to see their faces again. 

“Thank you... I expect to see you soon, Xander... Frederick, Katarina... Someday we will meet again as well... I love you all...”

All three had spoken the same words in that moment. Faustus’ eyes grew heavy, and slowly began to close.

“Well then... I shall await you all... in the beyond...”

And with those parting words, Emperor Faustus Zoticus I, founder of the Empire of Cirnir, left this world forever, never to return.

Unfortunately, just as Frederick and Katarina were not ready for the Emperor’s passing, neither were they prepared for what would happen mere hours from then.

Xander was the first to leave the Emperor’s side, retiring to his own study. His expression was solemn even as he prepared a warm pot of tea for himself. He grabbed a packet of sugar, and a vial of golden liquid. It had always been a ritual for him and Faustus to drink tea together. Though there may only be tea for one, they could still be together.

Bringing the tea to the Emperor’s chambers, he noted that Frederick was still there. The Emperor-to-be had not left his father’s side for even a moment. Frederick looked down to the floor, seemingly afraid to look at his father.

“Frederick.” Xander’s voice was low and quiet, a far cry from the bold, often loud man he usually was.

Frederick turned to face Xander. His face was stained with tears, his eyes red. “Ah. Sorry, Uncle. Should I leave you and Father be...?” His voice sounded delicate and far-away, as though to raise it would be to shatter his father’s memory.

Letting out a long sigh, Xander shook his head. “No, you can stay. Your father and I would drink tea together from time to time. He loved it, though I never developed a taste for it. Would you like to drink it with me?” As he said this, he went to the bedside table and took two cups from the cupboard inside.

Nodding slightly, Frederick pulled out two chairs, placing them on opposite sides of his father’s bed. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Xander poured a cup of tea for himself, and one for Frederick. “Sugar?”

Frederick shook his head, looking at the floor. His father had adored sugar and anything else that was sweet. It was arguably the Emperor’s only true vice. To Frederick, drinking something sweet in these circumstances felt like it would have profaned that memory. “No thanks. Not today.”

“Very well.” Xander added sugar to his own cup, and then emptied the vial of golden liquid into the cup as well. Stirring the additions into the cup, he watched them swirl into nothingness. He then handed Frederick his cup, and then sat down with his own. Frederick did the same.

Both men took sips of their tea, a heavy silence in the air. Xander’s tea was cloyingly sweet, Frederick’s tea bitter. Exactly what each had hoped for.

Both had emptied their cups before the silence was broken. “Uncle Xander?”

“Yes, Frederick?”

“I’m scared.” Frederick’s voice shook, and he looked directly at Xander. In that moment, Xander didn’t see a twenty-five year-old man. Xander saw a boy, afraid of his duty, worried about being unable to meet his father’s legacy.

Maybe Frederick was right to worry.

“You have Katarina. Together, there’s nothing you two couldn’t accomplish. I’m sure of it. I’m so proud of you both.”

In that moment, Xander realized he had never actually told Katarina how proud he was of her. Yes, it had come as a disappointment when she announced that she had no desire to follow in his footsteps. But she had done amazing things for the Empire already, and she would no doubt continue to do so.

How he wished that he could have told her that even just once.

“Frederick. I think... I would like to be alone now.” The gate was closing. His body was growing heavy. Xander felt himself being called forth to the beyond. He stood from the chair, and laid down next to Faustus in the large bed.

Frederick nodded his head, and stood up. “Thank you for the tea, Uncle. Rest well, and goodbye.”

“Yes. We will meet again. Goodbye, Frederick.”

Tears stinging his eyes, Frederick left the room at the same time Xander Solis left this world.

Everything that came over the next few days seemed to happen in a blur. The funeral had been first. Frederick and Katarina, as their fathers’ heirs, had deemed that there was to be a joint funeral. Xander was pronounced to have passed away of the same illness that had taken the Emperor. Nobody really bought it, but nobody dared ask questions either. Then it came time for the eulogies.

“My father, Xander Solis, was a hero. He stood by the Emperor’s side through every trial that came their way. He slayed a dragon to protect the Emperor. Without my father, this Empire would have never been created. But more than that, he was my father. He believed in me in all that I did. He made certain that I could protect myself, and he made certain that the Emperor himself guided me along my chosen path. So I’m going to make him proud and honor his memory. Thank you, Father. I hope that we meet again someday.”

Katarina’s voice was steady the entire time, her expression stoic yet delicate at the same time. It would go on to be recorded that, in that moment, Katarina Solis had the air of a true emperor. She walked back to her seat, and Frederick took the podium.

He took a long, deep breath, his hands trembling. He held a sheet of paper, but after a moment he crumpled it up and tossed it aside. “I had this whole speech written out beforehand, honestly. But I’m not going to do that. I’m going to speak from my heart, because my father deserves honesty. Not weak platitudes spoken without meaning for the sole purpose of being formal. That’s not who I am. My dad was the founding Emperor, of course. Honestly I don’t know how I’m going to live up to that. He created this incredible Empire, one that’s thriving a mere 27 years after its foundation. It’s no wonder everyone thinks of him as a hero. He was my hero too. Sure, he wasn’t outwardly strong like Uncle Xander. Who is, really? But he was strong on the inside. An unwavering soul full of love and kindness. Even though I’m nothing like him, he had never been disappointed in me. I’m only really good for fighting, but he believed in me anyway. I wish he was still here. It never really occurred to me that he’d be gone someday. That my dad wouldn’t be around to see me succeed him. I’ll admit, maybe I’m not really cut out for this whole emperor thing. Dad’s a tough act to follow. But I know he’s watching over me. I... I’m going to make him, Uncle Xander, and everyone else proud. I swear it.”

Frederick’s voice had been shaking as he spoke, and he walked back to his seat after his speech. He was slumped over, not bothering anymore to behave befitting his future position. His father had always told him that being Emperor was a heavy responsibility; that once one ascended to the throne, they lost all right to be a normal person. Frederick hadn’t been crowned yet. He still had these fleeting moments of being himself.

The rest of the funeral passed without incident, until Faustus and Xander were finally buried. The Empire would likely never know such heroes again.

Later, in the dead of night, Frederick knocked on the door of Katarina’s chambers. “Kat? Are you awake?”

It took a moment, but she eventually called back, “Yes, Frederick. You can come in.”

Frederick slowly opened the door and stepped inside. In the light, Katarina could see that his eyes were red. She said nothing about this. Nobody should shame someone for crying when they have just lost their father. It wasn’t as though she were any different. Her own face was stained with tears. She hadn’t been able to sleep, so she merely sat on the edge of her bed. She silently patted the spot next to her, beckoning her longest friend to her side.

“Thanks.” Sitting down next to her, Frederick let out a long sigh. “Hey, Kat?”

“Yes, Frederick?”

He hesitated for a moment, but soon continued. “How do you want to die?”

Katarina looked taken aback for a moment, before looking up to the ceiling. She had to take a moment to think, but she ultimately came to one conclusion. “I think... I would want to pass away peacefully after a long life. I would want to make sure I experienced everything I could in life.” Her father and the Emperor had died far too young, she thought, but she hadn’t wanted to say it.

“Fair enough. I wish Dad had gotten that opportunity. Anyway... For me, I wish I could die in battle. People always talk about survival of the fittest. If I wasn’t the fittest, I wouldn’t complain if I were to be cut down in the midst of battle. It’d be a glorious way to die, really.” He had a bitter smile on his face, before it fell away. “Too bad I was born to be an Emperor. I’ll never get to set foot on a real battlefield.” Frederick felt tears sting his eyes. It wasn’t even about wanting to die in battle. He just wished he could be normal. He supposed many would long to have the power of an Emperor. But to him, a throne was the ultimate prison.

“I’m sorry, Frederick.” Katarina wrapped her arms around him, her own eyes welling up with tears again. Frederick returned the embrace, saying nothing further.

And so, on the eve of Frederick’s coronation, Frederick and Katarina came together for just one night before everything changed.


	5. Katarina: Succession

Frederick stood in front of Cirnir’s throne, dressed in elaborate robes. His expression was solemn as he looked out to those who had gathered to watch his coronation. Katarina stood to the side, as did a number of other court members.

At last, Katarina stepped forward, holding the imperial crown in her hands. An elaborate crown, made from dragon scales and dragon fangs. The legends stated that Xander had created a crown for Faustus out of the dragon he had slain in the Emperor’s defense. There were even tales of the crown granting incredible power to whoever wore it. Whether or not that was true, nobody alive knew.

“Frederick Zoticus. Your father, Faustus Zoticus I, built this Empire. He ruled well, and he ruled wisely. He was a paragon of justice who protected the people of his Empire with all he had. Do you swear that you will do the same?” Katarina’s voice was stern and formal. She loathed having to say what she did; she fully agreed with the praise she had spoken for the previous Emperor, but she also fully believed in Frederick’s capabilities. To sound as though she had doubted him made her sick to her stomach.

“Yes. I, Frederick Zoticus I, swear on my life that I will rule this Empire justly and protect its people with all that I am. Should I fail, my life will be forfeit.” He bowed his head, closing his eyes. Katarina nodded her head, slowly placing the crown on Frederick’s head. She noted that Frederick’s father would have been so proud to watch his son take the oath and be crowned.

Frederick’s first thought, meanwhile, was that the crown was unbearably heavy. At least for a moment. Then, it felt as though it was completely weightless. He felt a surge of strength through his body, and slowly raised his head. Opening his eyes to look out at those who had gathered, they cheered.

The rest of the coronation had passed quickly; there were a few speeches given, and a grand feast, but both Katarina and Frederick considered them unremarkable.

The first few months of Frederick’s reign were also largely unremarkable. However, he had made a few notable contributions. His father’s birthday was dubbed Emperor’s Day, accompanied by a grand festival. Many policies that benefited the commoners were passed, to the chagrin of a number of court members. Ultimately though, none could deny the authority of Emperor Frederick, nor his right hand, the Minister of Laws.

One evening though, Katarina quietly entered Frederick’s chambers. He had kept the room he possessed as the heir, having refused to occupy the room his late father had called his own. It hadn’t felt right to him. Perhaps it never would. Katarina had not knocked; rude as it may seem to anyone else, Frederick was different. “Frederick. Can we talk?”

Frederick had been laying down on his bed, his upper body bare, but sat up to look at Katarina. They had grown to have little restraint around each other, particularly as of late. For fear of scandal, they had kept their romance a secret, but behind closed doors they could truly be themselves.

Both had thought bitterly on more than one occasion that it had been the same for their fathers.

“Of course. What’s up, Kat?” Frederick seemed unconcerned. Since becoming Emperor, he had grown more calm, something even Katarina had not been able to figure out.

“This is serious, Frederick. I... Ugh, how am I to put this...?” Katarina, meanwhile, seemed far more frazzled than Frederick had seen her in some time. Even when their fathers had died, not a single golden hair had been out of place.

“Take your time, Katarina. I’m listening.” He supposed that was all he could do. He had never been good with things like this.

“I... I’m pregnant, Frederick.” Katarina averted her gaze, breathing heavily. Frederick couldn’t see why she was so distraught. This was great. He would have an heir. He could prepare his child for the throne early. With the Empire’s greatest swordsman and sharpest mind as their parents, there was nothing this child wouldn’t be able to do!

“Katarina, that’s wonderful! We’re going to be parents! Our child will be the greatest this world has ever seen!” He was frankly ecstatic. A grin had spread across his face, his eyes lighting up with joy for the first time in months.

“Our child is going to be a bastard, Frederick!” Katarina’s eyes had filled with tears. In her mind, she had brought great shame on both of their families. Faustus had always told her that, while the circumstances of one’s birth should be irrelevant, a bastard could inherit nothing. Noble bastards could be legitimized, but a royal one would forever be nothing. She was taught that she was to prevent the Emperor from fathering a single one. Not only had she failed, she had been so complicit as to be the poor child’s mother.

“So? We can legitimize them. If needed, we could even marry. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” Frederick and Katarina both would have loved that, to see their best friend and beloved in the finest wedding attire Cirnir had. Unfortunately, it was not that simple.

“No, we can’t. Noble bastards can be legitimized, yes. This child could easily become a noble scion of House Solis. And they will. But they cannot take the throne. A royal bastard will forever be just that.” 

Frederick swore he felt a piece of his heart shatter. This child, one who would have limitless potential, the child of the finest people Cirnir had, would never be anything. Their potential had been wasted before they could even be born. Sure, they’d have the chance to become what he could not. But what did that matter compared to the bitter reality that their potential, their _purpose_ , had been lost? He found that every word he tried to speak died in his throat. Gone before ever springing into existence, just like this child’s destiny.

Katarina broke down into sobbing, sitting on the bed beside Frederick and hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Frederick. Please... Please don’t be angry with me...” Frankly, it was disconcerting to Frederick to see Katarina so upset. Even when their fathers had died, she hadn’t been half as distraught as this. He simply wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, allowing his chest and shoulder to soak up Katarina’s tears.

“It’s okay. I’m not angry. I could never be angry with you. I’d burn every inch of this Empire to the ground if it would make you happy. I don’t know where I’d be without you. We’re going to make this work, Katarina. I swear it.” Even Frederick was shocked by how resolute his words sounded. He briefly wondered if he truly believed it, or if he had bought into his own lies, but he came to the conclusion that he had meant every word.

“Thank you, Frederick... Truly...”

Frederick and Katarina did not come together that night. Rather, the two simply laid there in each other’s arms, vowing that whatever came next, they would make it work.

Over the next several months, the two had concocted a scheme. They had paid one of Katarina’s bodyguards, a knight by the name of Alexander, to declare himself the father of her child. They had paid him handsomely, but Frederick had made it extremely clear the price of indiscretion. This lie was to be upheld until the end of the knight’s life, lest the end come sooner than desired. Their co-conspirator had cooperated, and soon Katarina gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

After the birth, only Katarina, Frederick, and the knight had remained in the room. 

“Thank you for upholding our secret.” Katarina looked exhausted as she spoke to her bodyguard.

Alexander gave only a bow. “To protect milord and milady from shame is the greatest honor I could ever have.”

“Katarina, what are you going to call him? I’ll have him legitimized so fast nobody would have ever guessed him to be a bastard.” Frederick looked resolute, but his expression softened when the newborn opened his eyes.

The eyes of his father, and the hair of his mother. He hoped that, while unable to take the throne, their child would carve a path for himself nonetheless.

“I’m going to call him...” She paused, and then smiled to both the true and alleged father. “Frederick Alexander Solis.” The middle name wasn’t solely for the knight; her father had also factored into it. However, she would not state such a thing to Alexander’s face.

Alexander’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at the child, and then to the mother. “I... Milady, are you sure?”

Katarina simply gave a smile and a nod, before letting out a loud yawn. “Mm... Alexander, could you give little Fred here to my nurse for a while? I’m exhausted...”

The knight nodded his head, unable to keep a smile off his face as he gently took the newborn noble. “Of course. I’ll be guarding the door once I give him to the nurse. Call for me if you need anything.” And with that, he was off.

Once he was gone, Katarina spoke again. “Frederick. Tomorrow, could you sign all the paperwork to legitimize little Fred? The sooner we get it done, the better.”

“Yeah. Nobody even has to know what he is.” Frederick sat down on the bed next to Katarina, and she leaned gently against him.

“Thank you. I think... I’m going to take that nap now...” Not a moment later, Katarina slipped away into a deep slumber, Frederick’s watchful eye on her the entire time.

Neither knew what the future would hold for their newfound family.


	6. Katarina: To Battle

The news had come before anyone could have processed it.

Cirnir’s nearest neighbor had declared war. The attack had come out of nowhere.

The court members whispered worriedly among themselves. Katarina looked like she was in shock.

But the Emperor?

The Emperor looked nothing short of ecstatic.

His eyes were wide, a manic grin on his face. This was what he had been waiting his entire reign for. An opportunity to fight. To flex the Empire’s power and wipe his enemies off the face of the earth. 

Before the other court members noticed, Katarina quickly rushed to Frederick’s side. His expression was... disquieting was one way to put it. Truthfully though, Katarina found that she had never been more frightened. “Frederick. Please calm yourself. There is plenty of time to fight, but right now we need to answer this calmly.” She spoke in a hurried whisper, hoping to get through to him.

Thankfully, it worked.

“Ah. Yes... Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry, I lost myself for a moment there.” He took a deep breath, and returned to his usual demeanor. Yet Katarina couldn’t help but continue to feel on edge.

“How large is their military?” Frederick turned to the Captain of the Royal Guard. A largely ceremonial title, given that the Emperor’s skill in battle far eclipsed the Captain’s own, but the man still commanded Cirnir’s military.

“Larger than ours, I’m afraid. Milord, if I may suggest, we should fight them cautiously. At times, playing dirty is necessary in war.” The Captain, an older man, spoke nervously.

Frederick frowned and shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Start a draft. Every able-bodied man and woman will be taught with the sword, and sent into battle. If they dare to attack our Empire, then our Empire will crush them with everything it has.”

The Captain’s eyes widened, and he stuttered for a moment. “M-milord, are you sure? Starting a draft of that size would be horribly unpopular...”

“If the commoners fail to understand, that is not our fault. Would you prefer to simply have Cirnir’s finest warriors step onto the battlefield themselves and dirty their hands with the enemy’s filthy blood?” Frederick’s eyes were intense, as though he intended to pierce right through the older man with his gaze. His meaning was abundantly clear.

Ultimately, the Captain relented. “Y-yes, sir. Forgive me. I will start preparing it now.” The captain quickly excused himself from the room, and Frederick leaned back on the throne.

“I’m sorry if that was unpleasant to watch. I really do dislike having to behave in that way. But I took an oath that I would protect this Empire and its people no matter what. If a draft is what it takes to protect my father’s legacy and the things we all love, then is that not the correct course of action?” Frederick spoke not like a warrior in this moment, but like an Emperor. Katarina, as well as the rest of the court members, could not help but feel inspired. Frederick held little in common with his late father, but one thing was clear. He had inherited every ounce of Faustus’ legendary charisma.

Well, all but one court member was inspired. The eldest among them, Cirnir’s Minister of Finances, seemed unconvinced. But more importantly, this man was Opiter Zoticus. Elder brother to Faustus and Frederick’s uncle. “Milord, I must ask. Is it truly the best approach to hold a draft? Your father would have fought a far sneakier fight. Never mind that we will be lacking in war resources if we use them all on a draft.”

Frederick scoffed and shook his head. “It’s not about resources, Uncle. It’s about sending a message. We must destroy the opposition as swiftly and decisively as possible. If we do, none but the most foolish would dare to declare war on us in the future. I admit, it’s not very sustainable in the short term, but in the long term, this is the best thing to do.”

Opiter looked unconvinced, but seemed resigned. Frederick didn’t seem as though he would relent. “Very well, milord.”

“Now then. Any other objections? If not, I’d like you all to prepare immediately.”

The court members nodded and all left the room. All except Katarina.

“Frederick... Don’t you think you’re getting a bit carried away? This isn’t how your father would have fought this war. It isn’t even how my father would.”

Frederick shot her a glare, but quickly calmed himself. “I know. But we are not our fathers. If we are to carve meaningful paths in this world, we have to step out of their shadows. You already did. Now it’s my chance.”

“I suppose that is true... What are we to do with those who refuse to be drafted?” Katarina dreaded the answer to this. She could tell she wasn’t going to like it.

“Imprison them until they relent. If they do not... Well, it brings me no pleasure, but we would have to execute them. We have no way of proving that anyone who refuses to fight isn’t an enemy spy.”

Katarina was silent for a moment, before turning away. “Understood. But Frederick? Please ask yourself something. Would our fathers be proud of what you’re doing?”

With that, Katarina walked away, leaving Frederick alone to ponder the question.

Frankly, Frederick wasn’t sure he cared. The dreams of the dead don’t amount to much.

But he was alive. This was his chance to fulfill his dream.

Katarina, meanwhile, went to the Captain’s study. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

The Captain, deep in thought at his desk, turned his chair around in surprise. “Ah! O-oh, Lady Katarina, it’s only you. Yes, what do you need?”

“Well... Regarding the draft the Emperor ordered. I’d like you to devote as few resources as you can to it. Additionally, please add a clause in the draft stating that those who live with children need not apply. I don’t believe that this is the ideal way to handle the situation. Use the sneakiest tactics you believe you can get away with. I believe your predecessor left a book of such wartime tactics? You might start there.”

“Ah. Absolutely. Thank you, milady. I won’t disappoint.” The Captain was shocked, but nodded his head. Katarina was, if not officially, the highest ranking court member aside from the Emperor himself. The respect most of them held for her far outstripped the fact that technically she was no higher ranking than the rest. She was the voice of the Emperor. If not the current one, then the former one.

Katarina hated having to work against Frederick like this. She really did. But to her, this wasn’t the ideal way to handle the war. It would do nothing but hurt the people and cause him to become an unpopular Emperor. She couldn’t allow that to happen. The first Emperor had trusted her to temper Frederick’s worst impulses, and that was what she was going to do.

With that out of the way, she stopped by the nursery to pick up Fred. She hated leaving the boy there when she had to work, but he was young and hadn’t yet been exposed to the ugly nature of the world. She wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

When she got there, she found a rather unpleasant sight. Fred was fighting with another child, and seemed to be winning. Conveniently, there seemed to be no adult in sight.

Oh god, her child was only five and he was already a delinquent. She supposed asking him to lie about who his father was as soon as he could speak would do that.

“Frederick Solis! What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Katarina’s voice rang through the room, and Fred quickly turned around in shock.

“M-mom? It’s not what it looks like!” The boy averted eye contact, refusing to meet his mother’s furious gaze.

“It’s not? From where I’m standing, you were beating up that other boy. How do you explain that?” Katarina crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised as she awaited an explanation.

“I... Um...” Fred stuttered as he tried to think of an answer, but was interrupted by an older child.

“Hey, what about the betting pool?” An older girl, probably about twelve, called out.

Katarina absolutely lost it.

“Excuse me? A betting pool?! Frederick Alexander Solis, you are in so much trouble! Wait until your father hears about this one!” Katarina stormed over to Fred and grabbed him by the arm. The boy did not resist.

“I’m sorry, mom...” Fred muttered quietly, but Katarina said nothing.

She dropped him off at his bedroom, and then went to get Frederick.

“Frederick, can you come with me for a moment?” The frustration was practically radiating off of her by the time she reached the throne room.

Frederick stood up and nodded. “Of course, Kat. You seem pretty pissed off.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” She turned away and started walking.

And that was all that was said until they reached the boy’s room.

“Fred, would you like to tell your father what you did?” Katarina crossed her arms, waiting impatiently. 

Fred shrunk into the bed and spoke quietly. “I... Um... I got in a fight.”

“And?”

“I wasn’t the one who started the bets, mom!”

Frederick looked shocked, and held up a hand for both of them to stop arguing. “Let me get this straight. Fred, you got in a fight with another kid, and the other kids were putting bets on who would win?” His expression was inscrutable, and Fred seemed to shrink further in that moment.

“Yes, dad...”

Frederick was silent for a long moment...

...Before his expression broke out into a grin. “That’s my boy! You’re just as strong as we are, huh? You haven’t lost yet, right?”

Fred blinked in surprise, and Katarina glared at her lover. “Frederick! We should not be encouraging this behavior!”

Frederick looked confused, tilting his head at Katarina. “What’s the big deal, Kat? We fought when we were his age all the time, and look at us. We turned out great! Fred’s gonna be as strong in spirit as he is in body.”

Katarina groaned in frustration. Frederick was completely missing the point. “Frederick, the big deal is that if he keeps getting into fights, people are going to talk! We can’t let our child become a delinquent!” 

Frederick shrugged his shoulders and seemingly brushed it off. “Come on, Kat. I’m the Emperor, and you’re my right hand. We’re the most powerful and beloved people in the Empire. You really think this is gonna have any bad effects on our reputation?”

Katarina was at a loss for words. On one hand, he was probably right. On the other hand, she didn’t want her child becoming a delinquent. “Ugh... Fine. But I’m going to hire new staff for the nursery. The mere fact the children were unattended is unacceptable.”

Frederick nodded his head in agreement, and turned to leave. “Good idea. I’ll leave that to you then.” And with that, he was gone. Katarina left soon after.

She had started to doubt that they had both ‘turned out great’.


	7. Katarina: To the End of a Dream

The war had raged on for seven years now. Somehow, neither Katarina’s subtle, sneaky tactics nor Frederick’s shows of force got them anywhere. Frederick had eventually found out about Katarina’s lie, and had been absolutely furious. She hadn’t quite figured out how she even kept her position after that.

But Frederick hadn’t been the same since then. Over the past seven years, he had grown more irritable. A less generous person would have called him unhinged. It hadn’t helped when Katarina sent Fred to the city her father had founded. The Solisan Megapolis was the sturdiest city in the Empire. Katarina owned a home there, the largest mansion in the city, and trusted the knight Alexander with protection of her son. She didn’t want Fred witnessing what his father had become.

Frederick had taken the news poorly, ranting about how Katarina had taken their son away from him over a mere disagreement of methods.

Katarina still loved Frederick, and she knew that Frederick still loved her. But she also knew that things could not carry on much longer at this rate.

At the moment, there was a war meeting. Neither of them could have been ready for the news they would receive.

“Milord, Milady. I regret to inform you that the enemy intends to march upon Solisan in a week. They will be bringing the majority of their forces to take the city. If they take Solisan... We will not be able to win this war.” The Captain of the Royal Guard spoke delicately, as though he were afraid. Katarina supposed he must have been. Maybe he was right to be.

Frederick’s eyes burned with hate, and he slammed his fist on the arm of the throne. “You have got to be kidding me! Can you people not do anything right?! Are you truly going to force your Emperor to march into that battlefield and cut those filthy pieces of shit down himself?!”

Katarina looked down to the ground, seemingly in complete shock. Solisan. Where their child was. The city would undoubtedly be taken, and their son slaughtered.

Frederick, on the other hand, seemed to have a thought. A wild grin spread across his face, and he announced, “That’s it! I know exactly how to stomp them out of existence and win this war once and for all!”

Katarina looked up to meet his gaze. Despite his grin, she could see many things in his eyes. Anger. Hate. Bloodlust. The same things he always seemed to feel these days.

But she could see more. In Emperor Frederick’s eyes were sadness. Fear. Regret. What was he going to say...? “Frederick?”

“In a week’s time, most of the enemy army will march on Solisan. When they do...”

The Emperor took a deep breath, as though he were bracing himself for what came next. “We must burn Solisan, and every single enemy soldier, to the ground.”

... _What?_

Katarina swore she felt the entire world come to a halt in that moment. Her eyes wide, her gaze met Frederick’s again. She swore he mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ to her.

Then all hell broke loose.

The court members started shouting their protests, even the elderly Opiter and Captain.

“We can’t do that!”

“Have you completely lost it?!”

“There must be another way!” 

Katarina, on the other hand, spoke quietly. It was a miracle the Emperor had heard her. “Frederick... You can’t...”

The Emperor closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “I am sorry. But I see no other way to win this war. If we lose, that is the end of Cirnir. If we lose, my father, and everyone we have lost in this war already, will have died for nothing. I cannot let that happen. I will not hear any arguments. Ready yourselves to burn Solisan. Or, if you prefer, ready yourselves for execution. That is all.”

The Emperor left the throne room, leaving his court in disarray. Most of the court left soon after.

All except two.

“Katarina.”

The elderly Minister of Finances approached Katarina, a solemn look on his face. Opiter walked with a cane nowadays. Frankly, Katarina worried about his health. He was the next in line for the throne officially, since Frederick had no legitimate heirs. Opiter probably wasn’t physically cut out for the job should something happen to Frederick.

“Yes, Opiter?” Katarina looked as though she were in shock.

“Emperor Frederick’s decree is unacceptable. I’m certain you agree. And I am certain you can find a different way to end this war.”

Katarina merely nodded her head. She found herself unable to speak beyond the initial acknowledgment.

“Frederick has forsaken the vows he took to protect the Empire. Burning its citizens alive is no way to end a war. You must change his mind... Or I shall have no choice but to act.”

Katarina was well aware what that meant. An unfit Emperor could be deposed and put to death by the rest of the court. Should the Emperor attempt to carry out this plan... “Yes. I understand. I will speak to him.”

“Thank you, Katarina.”

With that, Opiter was off. Katarina was alone. 

That evening, she sent one of her bodyguards to inform the Emperor that she wished to speak with him in the training hall.

There was only one way to change Frederick’s mind. 

Katarina stood against the wall, a sword in her hand. She had never wielded this one before. Indeed, she had not wielded any sword in some time. But the red glow of her father’s blade was alien to her.

Frederick soon showed up, a sword in his own hand. “Katarina. You’re going to try to change my mind, aren’t you?”

She gave a resolute nod, having vowed to herself that she would do this. Fred was counting on her. The entire Empire was counting on her, really. She hoped that her father and the previous Emperor would be proud. “Yes. I chose the only way I knew you would listen to.”

“I guess you aren’t wrong about that.” Frederick looked to one of the walls. The same one Xander had carved their victories and losses into so long ago. They had still been tied the last time they fought.

Frederick supposed it was finally time to break the tie once and for all.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this, Frederick. Let’s begin, shall we?” Katarina took a step forward, taking a stance with the red sword in her hand.

“Yeah. I’m sorry too.” Frederick wasted no time in moving forward and attacking. Katarina would not hold back, and neither would he.

The vicious battle that ensued seemed to last forever. Both were panting heavily, their clothes torn and their bodies covered in cuts. Frankly, it looked as though either one could fall any moment. Neither was fighting to kill, but both were standing mere feet away from death’s door.

“Katarina. Please stand down. I hate seeing you like this.” Frederick felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Whether they were of pain or of sorrow was unknown to him.

“I can’t do that, Frederick. Everyone is counting on me. If you go through with this, then...” Katarina found herself unable to finish the sentence, cut off by something between a cough and a sob.

“My uncle will depose me, right? I’d sooner die than let that happen.” 

“Then stand down! You don’t have to do this! We can find another way! I promise!” Katarina felt tears stream down her face. She hated crying. She supposed it was nothing Frederick hadn’t seen before, but she still hated it.

“I can’t. I’m sorry, Katarina.” Frederick took a step forward. His entire body must have been screaming at him to stop. Katarina held her sword in front of her, barely holding back sobs.

Frederick ran forward, his sword raised.

But rather than impale his opponent...

...Frederick threw himself on her sword.

The world stopped again.

Katarina’s eyes widened, and she quickly pulled out the sword. The red glow seemed to grow stronger, but that was of no importance. Tossing it aside as Frederick fell to the ground, Katarina caught her lover in her arms.

“F-Frederick...? Why...?” At this point she was sobbing, unable to hold her emotions back any longer. Frederick felt a sting of guilt that he had done this to her.

“Didn’t I tell you, Kat...? My dream was always to die in battle...” Frederick coughed up blood, staining Katarina’s clothes. As if that mattered.

“It... It didn’t have to be like this!”

“Maybe... But it was my time to go anyway. Hey... When you end this war... Take me to Solisan... Bury me there, so Fred can always see me whenever. And tell him that I love him and I’m proud of him. Okay...?” Frederick had a smile on his face as he looked up at Katarina. He felt his body giving out on him. He wondered if this was how his father and Xander felt too.

“I... Okay... I’m so sorry, Frederick...” Katarina held him close to her, her tears wetting his hair.

“Don’t be... I’m glad it ended like this. I could die the way I wanted. In battle, as myself, and... In the arms of the one I love...” His body grew weaker. His eyes started to close.

“I promise that I’ll bring you to Solisan... I’ll make sure Fred grows up to be strong... I love you, Frederick...”

“Thanks... I love you too, Katarina... Let’s meet again someday...”

In the shadows of the corner, Frederick saw them. Faustus and Xander, smiles on their faces and hands reaching out. With the last of his strength, Frederick reached his hand out, smiling back at them.

Emperor Frederick Zoticus I had left this world, never to return.

Katarina declared his death a suicide, and had indeed found another way to end the war. As she had discussed with Faustus many years ago, Katarina arranged an assassination of the enemy leader, and the assassin took on that role. She alone knew the truth, even as their enemy became their puppet, and eventually a part of them.

Opiter Zoticus was crowned Emperor, and declared that his predecessor was to be struck from the history books. As a result, the only books that held that forbidden knowledge were kept in Katarina’s Solisan home, dutifully kept secret by those Frederick had left behind.

The new Emperor had also declared seniority primogeniture, believing that women held no leadership ability and were never to hold the crown if not strictly necessary.

Katarina was allowed to keep her position, even as she moved to Solisan. She took her dearly departed lover with her, dutifully following his last wish and laying him to rest at her family estate.

Katarina had never found it in her heart to tell Fred the truth.


	8. Frederick: Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick Alexander Solis was the son of the most powerful man and woman in Cirnir. He was his father’s son in every way but the one that counted. His father had believed Frederick to have limitless potential. Unfortunately, not all can make use of their potential. Least of all a royal bastard.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/v82YxcV

Frederick Solis had only been twelve when it happened. His mother had arrived in Solisan that day, dressed in black and accompanied on her carriage only by a casket. Somehow, Frederick knew right then and there what it had meant. The boy had fled from the city gates at the sight, running back to the family manor.

It wasn’t true. It simply couldn’t be.

His father was the Emperor. His father had been trained personally by the dragonslayer, the hero of the Empire. His dad was the world’s strongest man! Nothing and nobody could possibly kill him! Not illness or an assassin or anything else!

“Frederick?”

Frederick was buried in his blankets, the boy on the verge of tears. He wouldn’t believe it. It was a lie. Some twisted joke or prank or-

“Frederick, please open the door.”

She wasn’t going to leave him alone now, was she? She abandons him in the city with that fraud, and now she decides to show up claiming his real dad was dead.

What a sick joke.

“What do you want, Mother?” He finally called out, trying his best to sound unaffected. Unfortunately, he was only twelve. Even a boy of his bloodline could not hope to hide the pain he felt.

The door slowly opened, and he heard his mother’s footsteps before she gently sat down on the bed.

So now she was trying to be a parent.

“Frederick... I know it’s difficult, but...” She trailed off, seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

“He’s not dead. He can’t be. Dad’s too strong to die.” Some part of Frederick knew that wasn’t true. Even his grandfather had died. Xander had been renowned as the strongest man in the world for having singlehandedly slain a dragon. And yet he still left this world.

“Please look at me.”

The boy decided to entertain his mother. He threw the part of the blankets obscuring his face aside, and looked directly at his mother.

He wished that he hadn’t.

Though she was renowned first and foremost for her intellect, Katarina Solis was also known for her beauty. There was typically never a single golden hair out of place, her skin and makeup always beautifully done.

The woman he saw now was the opposite of that. Her hair was messy and tangled even beneath the ornate black hat she currently wore, and heavy bags sat under her eyes. She looked as though she hadn’t slept or tended to her appearance in days. One look at her, and Frederick knew he had to believe her.

“Dad is...” No. He had to stay strong. He had to. It’s what his dad would have done. He couldn’t cry. Not now...!

“Yes... I’m so sorry, Frederick...” His mother herself sounded on the verge of tears now, and Frederick finally lost it.

He threw himself at his mother, hugging her tightly. She said nothing, and merely returned the embrace, gently rubbing her only son’s back as he cried into her shoulder.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Frederick had finally calmed down enough to ask what he had been longing to know.

“Mom... How did Dad...?”

A sword couldn’t have cut through the impenetrable silence in the air for a moment.

Ultimately though, Katarina finally answered. “He... died by his own hand.”

Another moment of impenetrable, oppressive silence.

Then, Frederick couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course... Of course he did. Dad was the strongest, after all. The only one who could beat someone like that is himself!” Frederick’s laughs soon descended into sobbing once more. His mother could do nothing but hold him, herself unable to say another word.

Frederick had barely slept for days. He had taken to being plagued by nightmares, the image of his father’s body etched into his mind. He hadn’t even seen his father’s corpse, and yet somehow he knew exactly what it looked like. He wished he didn’t.

The funeral came only a few days later. The late Emperor had left a will decreeing that his funeral was to be attended only by his family, and it was to be held at Solisan.

Thus, only three dared attend the funeral that should have shaken Cirnir to the core.

Katarina, Frederick, and the new Emperor, Opiter Zoticus I.

Opiter hadn’t even waited for the funeral to crown himself, having deemed that in the Empire’s delicate state there could be no time wasted.

The funeral itself was a solemn, quiet occasion. No words were spoken before Emperor Frederick I was buried in the Solis’ family estate. Katarina herself rather wished that her father could have been buried there as well, but she had said nothing of it.

Frederick had tried to stay strong, but much of the funeral was spent clinging to his mother, crying into her shoulder.

The elderly Emperor stood by himself, an inscrutable expression upon his face. He leaned on an ornate cane, the head of which was shaped as a dragon head. The imperial crown sat atop his head. Though the Emperor was only in his late 60s, he looked absolutely ancient.

Eventually, Katarina cut through the silence. “I believe... I will retire to my quarters for the remainder of the day. Frederick, if you need anything, please be sure to let me know.”

The boy could only nod and slowly detach himself from his mother, watching her walk off. He himself stood in front of the grave for a while longer.

Eventually, he heard footsteps approaching him. “Frederick.”

He turned and saw the Emperor standing by him, a kindly look on the old man’s face. “Your Majesty.” He moved to bow, but he was quickly stopped.

“Worry not. You are a grieving boy. You need not trouble yourself with formalities around family.”

“Thank you. I’m trying to be strong. It’s what Dad would’ve wanted. It’s what Mom wants too.”

Opiter shook his head, his smile growing. “No, I disagree. It is true that your father was the Emperor, secret as it may have been. And your mother is the most powerful woman in the Empire. But you don’t need to be strong.”

At this, Frederick was confused. Those facts were why he had to be strong. So why was the Emperor saying he didn’t need to be...? “Why not?”

In but a moment, Opiter’s previously-hunched stance straightened out. Gone was the kindly old man who stood there a moment before. The green eyes that previously called to mind the forests of Cirnir now gleamed like a serpent’s scales. Frederick swore he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins from the Emperor’s look alone. And then, the Emperor uttered the words that shattered the boy. Emperor Opiter I consigned Frederick’s soul to oblivion with a mere four words.

“Because you are nothing.”

And with that, the old man walked back into the house, leaving Frederick alone at his father’s grave.

Nothing.

Of course.

He was a royal bastard, after all. It made perfect sense. He would always be nothing.

Ironically, those words seemed to give him the strength he had sought. He was nothing. He had no right to cry over the Emperor’s death.

It was not long before Frederick walked back into the house.

But it would be far too long before he saw his father again.


End file.
